The present invention relates to teaching methods and in particular to a method for teaching the elementary mathematical relationship necessary for an understanding of multiplication.
To understand multiplication, a student must grasp two concepts. First, the student must master the common product table. This is usually done by rote in the early elementary school grade and permits multiplication as far as the table is expanded. In order for the student to multiply multi-digit numbers he must grasp the concept of units comprising expanded (and contracted) powers of ten. That is, the first digit (to the left of the decimal point) is the "ones" unit, the next digit is the "tens" unit, the next digit is the "hundreds" unit, and so on. For the student to master multiplication be must appreciate that one "ten" is equivalent to ten "ones", one "hundred" is equivalent, to "ten" tens or a hundred "ones" and so on. Thus, 5.times.12 can be expressed as 5 ones multiplied by the sum of one ten and two ones. The product may be expressed as six tens or sixty ones.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved technique for the teaching of multiplication and particularly the unit concept.
A further object is to provide such a technique which utilizes a simple and inexpensive teaching aid which is easily mastered by a student.